


La historia secreta del cielo: El origen de castiel y la guerra celestial

by ImRescue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Castiel Angst, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Heaven, M/M, Soldier Castiel, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRescue/pseuds/ImRescue
Summary: El universo ha sido creado, y  de sus elementos se conformaron nuevos seres conscientes. Paso mucho tiempo para que entendiéramos que todo en el universo esta conectado, ahora que lo sabemos consideramos algunos encuentros tanto maravillosos como catastróficos.Para Castiel este conocimiento no es mas que una pizca de poder.  Ha sido testigo de mas de lo que cree, por que como guerrero de Dios se dará cuenta de que la guerra apenas esta comenzando. Sin saberlo aun, esta conectado a un acontecimiento catastrófico.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Primera Parte

**Castiel**

  
Antes de todo, existía la nada. Pero fue mejor conocida como la oscuridad. Transitaba y vivía a sus anchas en un lugar que ni siquiera era posible de imaginar. Y como ciertamente no había nada, tampoco hay mucho que describir acerca de esto, el letargo de la vida misma seguía un flujo continuo, pacífico y que parecía eterno hasta ese momento. Está oscuridad duro aproximadamente 200 millones de años, hasta que, un evento surgió de improvisto, un suceso que la oscuridad misma no se esperaba. Surgió una luz, apenas una chispa, muy tenue y pura; pues se había creado a sí misma y con esto, se convirtió en el único ser existente libre.

  
La nada, la oscuridad, habría de desaparecer con aquella nueva presencia, pues cada vez se fortalecía más y se volvía más resplandeciente. La oscuridad no tendría sentido de existir, era lo contrario a la luz y entendió que su reinado había llegado a su fin. Aquella chispa de luz se concibió a sí misma un físico apenas comprendió que podía hacerlo, aún sin nombre y de una manera difícil de comprender, su figura se mostraba impotente, poderosa y resplandeciente entre todo ese vacío. Pero lo siguiente que sucedió fue que el tiempo y el espacio surgieron del pensamiento de ese ser como un medio y entonces aquella infinidad se convirtió en un lienzo, uno en el que pondría sus creaciones.

  
Para comenzar a crear sabía que primero tenía que entender todo lo que podía hacer, poco a poco se concentró en lo que sentía, en todo eso que lo convertía en un ser omnipotente. Nació la lógica, la justicia, la voluntad, y por último el combustible de todo, el amor.

  
Cuando aquel ser entendió lo que era el amor, supo entonces el gran plan que llevaría a cabo y al verse tan solitario en medio del cosmos, le surgió el deseo concebir sus primeras creaciones. La energía era sencilla de manipular, era tan moldeable que su imaginación lo llevo a realizar seres parecidos a sí mismo en poco tiempo, hizo algunos ademanes, para ese entonces inefables, ahora bastante simples pero que sin duda funcionaron para crear a seres semejantes al primero y que fueron llamados sus hijos.  
Su luz era bastante parecida, la diferencia es que ellos eran más pequeños en presencia, contenían una pequeña parte de poder cósmico, y su físico era más colorido, con formas diversas, a su vez sobre puestas con resplandeciente viveza.

Los nuevos seres etéreos desde el inicio, se amaron unos a otros, y con ese sentimiento fluyendo en sus adentros se reunieron a fraguar el destino, la historia imborrable de un libro cuya existencia era cuestionable solo por ser invisible.

  
Estando a punto de comenzar la obra de la creación, el ser supremo miro tiempo atrás cuando la nada existía, y sintió compasión por ella. Se preguntó qué clase de padre seria si impedía la existencia de aquella huérfana creatura, pero observo también su futuro más próximo y todo era hermoso, muchos más hermoso comparado con los 200 millones de años atrás, se encontró en un dilema muy grande pero él era sabio y sabía lo que era lo mejor para todos. Así que compacto a la oscuridad, con su poder la apretujo hasta convertirla en una estrella oscura rodeada por un débil haz de luz. Y dejándola en el borde del vacío, se despidió y luego procedió a crear el universo.

  
Yo llamo a ese ser supremo, Dios, mi padre. Al ser yo el más pequeño de los ángeles, de su boca esta información llego a mi conciencia, me conto todo desde el inicio. Los seres menores de luz lo ayudaron a que todo fuera exacto, perfecto y único. Entonces todo ese poder provoco una explosión y se llevó un tiempo considerado la expansión de ese calor, lo que a su vez dio inicio a la formación de varios elementos, componentes que conformarían todo lo que estaba por existir, visibles e invisibles. Cuando el universo se enfrió, la gravedad reunió masas de gases y las calentó hasta que salieron a la luz. Luego nacieron las estrellas; estas se fusionaron y formaron galaxias, una de ellas muy importantes “La vía láctea”, claro que en ese entonces no se conocía así, eran tan nueva que no había forma de llamarla. Esto fue hace 11 mil millones de años.

  
La muerte nace tiempo después, gracias a la primera supernova, la primera estrella acaba de morir dejando con esto un bizarro resplandor y así, la muerte entiende su papel en la creación. En esa supernova también se cocinaron más elementos que serían útiles para la vida del mundo futuro. Con eso nos queda claro que todos estamos hechos de materia estelar.

  
Pasaron 6 mil millones de años y en aquella galaxia en particular nace un sol a partir de un disco de gas y polvo. Hace 2 mil millones de años cerca de ese sol, algunos asteroides chocan para formar una luna y un planeta, ahora llamado “La tierra”. Hay muchos más planetas, todos distintos, admirables, y amados por Dios y sus ángeles, por mi padre y mis hermanos.

  
Ahora el universo tiene más de 13,500 millones de años de existencia, aun el humano no existe. Mi padre me pidió paciencia para ver el resultado de la evolución de las especies. Mi hermano Gabriel me pidió prudencia para con aquel pez, yo he tenido esas virtudes. La vida aún está en un proceso evolutivo pero cuando las cosas cambien totalmente y nuestra prueba final como hijos de Dios llegue, mi visión tal y como es ahora, también se verá afectada para siempre, puedo sentirlo, siendo tan joven. El final de esta historia me temo, lo desconozco. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

  
Cuando Dios creó a Castiel, algunas flores azules abrieron sus bellos pétalos para saludar al sol, las nubes esponjosas se movían con el viento, las abejas revoloteaban por doquier y un pequeño tallo, que en el futuro se convertiría en un árbol de manzana, florecía de la tierra fértil. La gracia emanaba de las manos de Dios, intentando escurrirse de entre sus dedos, pero como buen, constructor, arquitecto y escultor tuvo todo bajo control, toda esa energía controlada como solo Él podía. Y en segundos un ser de luz fue creado, existiendo, el más pequeño de los ángeles. Un par de enormes, emplumadas, torneadas y brillantes alas se desplegaron del ser monumental provocando un viento gélido que sacudió las aguas de los mares. Destinado a ser uno de los protectores de la tierra, de la creación y por qué no, de ejecutar una que otra hazaña. El jueves quedo concluido así.

  
El mundo terrenal aún no se había consolidado, aún faltaba ser creado el hombre, pero el ser humano debía formarse poco a poco, así su creación no se vería como si hubiera surgido de la nada, como tiempo después se pensaría. Los hombres buscarían respuesta a su existencia más de una vez y más de una vez pensarían en Dios, así los hombres podrían escoger en que creer y ser seres libres, algo nuevo y diferente en la existencia. Aunque para eso faltaba tiempo, por ahora todo es perfecto.   
  
— Padre, hoy mi hermano Gabriel y yo fuimos a recorrer el mar. ¡Es hermoso tu trabajo padre!... Un pez salió del agua y mi hermano me dijo que habría planes para la criatura, debía cuidarlo para ti.   
Dios sonrió, siempre sonreía cuando veía a sus hijos conocer la creación y maravillarse con ella.

  
— Claro, hijo. Hay grandes planes, pero ten paciencia porque a eso te dedicarás.

  
— Pido perdón padre, pero no entiendo.

  
Castiel era joven aún, un ángel pequeño, equivalente a un niño por así decirlo. Aunque los ángeles no eran capaces de crecer físicamente, puesto que su tamaño ya era inmenso por naturaleza, debían crecer en pensamientos y valores. Aún había cosas que el joven ángel no entendía.

  
— Cuando crezcas, hijo mío, llevarás la paciencia a los hombres, ese será uno de tus trabajos.

  
— Sera como tú quieras, padre mío. — respondió Castiel de manera solemne.

  
Los hermanos mayores de Castiel, ya habían llegado a ser arcángeles, estos conocían las tareas que debían de ejecutar cuando llegara el tiempo adecuado. La creación de Dios estaba casi completa y todos en el cielo cantaban alabanzas en el nombre del todopoderoso, Dios había sonreído una vez más, las cosas que había creado estaban bien y estaban con Él. Castiel miraba a sus hermanos maravillado, sonriendo con infinita felicidad, admiraba a sus hermanos y amaba a su padre con todo su ser, entendía su lugar en la existencia y ni el miedo ni la duda existían para él, estaba ansioso por saber cómo su padre concluiría con toda la creación, las maravillas que habría creado eran para Castiel lo más digno de alabanza, alabar la creación era alabar el trabajo de Dios. ¡Y que increíbles y benditas eran todas las cosas para él!

  
Un día, Castiel estuvo sentado a la orilla del mar. Una roca brillante se alzaba por encima de la arena fina, cálida por el brillante sol, un árbol fuerte lleno de hojas verdes se alzaba ahí mismo también y Castiel bajo su sombra admiraba el mar cristalizado. El oleaje era sereno, calmado, como las facciones del ángel. El mar era de sus cosas favoritas, ahora era un simple observador pero sabía que con el tiempo se convertiría en un vigilante de algún lugar que su padre le concediera. Por ahora la tierra estaba bien y observar el mar era un sinónimo de tranquilidad. Los animales marinos eran muy curiosos, algunos delfines salían de entre la inmensidad para saludar a Castiel, alzando sus cabezas y produciendo divertidos sonidos, Castiel sonreía y reía por el tiempo que los observaba. ¡Dichoso aquel que pudiera ver todo aquello! Más tarde voló entre las nubes, pero decidió bajar cuando la vista se le perdió en un roble, un panal de abejas se colgaba de una rama, los insectos volaban de ahí para allá, produciendo un sonido agudo y curioso, el ángel lo percibió e instintivamente quiso ver el espectáculo de cerca, se sentó en el verde césped, acomodando su túnica entre sus piernas, todo su ser radiaba luz, las alas las envolvió tras de sí, dejando que las plumas del inferior tocaran la verde superficie, le gustaba esa sensación y sonrió por eso, alzo la mirada al panal de abejas, eran tan pequeñas que temía hacerles daño al pasar sus manos cerca, pero varias de ellas se posaron en él y casi tuvo miedo pero cuando observo que nada malo pasaba hecho a reír con notable gozo.

— Bendito seas, padre. Gracias por permitirme ser partícipe de estas y muchas más maravillas.

  
Al siguiente día, Castiel estuvo observando a los mamíferos, había caballos corriendo en los prados verdes, tan llenos de libertad que casi pudo sentir que comenzaban a flotar, pero sucedía que galopaban increíblemente rápido, no pudo evitar pensar que hubiera sido bueno que los caballos tuvieran alas, pero se reprimió ese pensamiento casi de inmediato, pues quien era él para cuestionar las obras de su padre. — Dios mío, perdóname. — susurro para sí mismo, con tono firme.

  
— Este bien, Castiel. Nuestro padre no estará molesto por recibir sugerencias. — la voz detrás de él era de uno de sus hermanos, Gabriel.

  
— ¿Estás seguro?

  
—Claro, ¿Dudas del amor que nos tiene?

  
— Por supuesto que no. — Castiel se horrorizo y se puso de rodillas, cerrando sus ojos un instante. — Ay de mí si un día dudo de la buena voluntad de Dios.

 

Gabriel se echó a reír, sus alas doradas se agitaban con él.

  
— Relájate, Castiel. — Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. — No estas faltando en nada. ¿Crees que papá te castigaría por pensar el bien para su creación?

  
— Claro que no, es tan grande su amor hacia todo esto que...

  
— Y a nosotros, Castiel. — El más grande coloco una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor. — No olvides que nosotros también somos su creación. Y somos los indicados para cuidar de todo esto. Lo estás haciendo bien, hermano. Gloria a Dios. — se despidió tomando vuelo.

  
— Gloria a Dios. — contesto Castiel sentándose de nuevo en el prado.

 

Las palabras siempre lo confundían, no había nada mejor que observar y escuchar el silencio, porque el silencio decía muchas cosas, cosas que él podía entender, era la voz de su padre que le decía que era un buen hijo, que lo amaba y la manera en que él podría demostrar ese amor, era con la obediencia. Pero el notaba a sus hermanos diferentes, los notaba un poco más libres o mejor dicho, más propios de sí mismos, nadie tenía que decirles que hacer.

  
Miguel era muy serio, tenía un porte realmente imponente, su voz era fuerte, energética, siempre hablaba con elegancia y con palabras muy bien elegidas y pocas veces sonreía, las únicas veces era cuando estaba frente al padre. Rafael era algo más callado, al dar las ordenes a los demás ángeles no era tan brusco pero siempre se daba a entender que quería las cosas hechas con eficacia, su mirada era amable cuando tenía que serlo e imponente en algunas ocasiones difíciles. Gabriel siempre llevaba una sonrisa, su luz y sus alas siempre se movían con gracia y galantería, su voz era melodiosa y amable, cuando se le necesitaba siempre estaba con una alegría única y contagiosa. Lucifer era el más reluciente, sus alas eran algo más grandes que la de los demás, su voz era de las más hermosas que ningún otro ángel poseía, era algo vanidoso puesto que siempre contaba a todos que su padre lo llamaba para que fuera su acompañante en las horas de paseo, donde podían hablar de cualquier cosa y ver lo hermoso que era todo, a veces reía demasiado, a veces fruncía el ceño demasiado, era complicado pero tenía buena energía. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era porque ellos ya eran mayores? Todos tenían algo que admirarse ellos mismos. Probablemente sí, Castiel ya entendería, por ahora le gustaba sumergirse en la simplicidad y la belleza de la creación, porque eso le parecía que era, una belleza. Volvía a alabar a Dios en silencio, rezando para que lo escuchara y nunca lo abandonara.

  
El día que todo concluiría estaba cerca, Castiel no podía separarse de la puerta principal del salón de los cielos altísimos para esa tarde, primero había pasado la noche observando las estrellas desde la tierra, pues pensaba que así eran más hermosas, eran más pequeñas pero más brillantes, de cerca el gas le hacía cosquillas, pero observar se le daba mejor que sentir. Subió a donde Dios daría por concluida a la creación cuando el amanecer apareció en el cielo terrestre, los colores se fundían en un solo lienzo y la estrella más grande de todas ilumino los primeros rincones. Castiel extendió sus alas y voló al principado. Llego y todos sus hermanos ya estaban ahí. Castiel ya era mayor para ese entonces, solo que aún no recibía su título y entendió que el acontecimiento era importante, estaba tranquilo, paciente como ya le había dicho su padre que fuera con cualquier cosa que le indicara.

  
Las nubes en lo alto eran más espesas, una ligera neblina se formaba en la entrada del palacio de los cielos. Cuando Castiel entro en el gran salón observó a la mayoría de los ángeles, parados en las gradas superiores donde se observaba todo lo que había abajo, cantando alabanzas llenas de adoración. Dios estaba sentado en su magnífico trono, grande y majestuoso como Él mismo, los serafines de piel de fuego se cubrían con sus enormes alas, pues el resplandor de Dios eran demasiado para ser observado, sólo sus hijos más cercanos podían verlo directamente. Los hermanos mayores de Castiel estaban sentados en tronos más pequeños, cada uno hasta el frente. Por supuesto Lucifer había querido el primer asiento, después Miguel, por con siguiente Rafael y los dos últimos lugares eran para Gabriel y Castiel. Paso junto a sus primeros hermanos, Lucifer apenas lo miro, estaba esperando ansioso la conclusión de todo. Castiel se quedó parado frente a Miguel, la melodía del ambiente le empezó a sonar algo acelerada, no quería impacientarse pero su emoción lo invadía muy rápido sin saber lo que era. 

— ¿Está todo bien, Miguel? ¿Ya casi comienza la ceremonia?

  
MIguel le dirigió una mirada rápida, estoico como siempre. Para cuando le contesto volvió a elevar la mirada. — Si, hermano. Casi está todo listo.   
Castiel asintió, sin gesto alguno camino a su asiento junto a Gabriel.

  
— No te preocupes, Castiel. Sabes que Miguel es así de profesional. Toma asiento. — Gabriel formo una sonrisa. El menor volvía a asentir nuevamente, sin decir nada. Lucifer al escuchar las voces de sus hermanos, se giró hacia ellos, un tanto molesto.

— ¿Podrían guardar silencio? Debería tener más respeto, nuestro padre va a hablar.

 

Dicho esto, Dios se presentó en el centro del salón brillante como el oro, los ángeles de las gradas guardaron silencio, de ese que anuncia algo importante, los arcángeles se levantaron de sus lugares e hicieron una elegante inclinación con la cabeza, para después ponerse de rodillas y colocar las manos juntas, todos en perfecta sincronía.   
¿Cómo describir a Dios? sin duda es algo increíblemente difícil de responder siendo acertado desde la perspectiva humana, incluso tal vez desde cualquier otra perspectiva, es realmente difícil expresar algo así, algo que la imaginación misma no asegura, simplemente sabes que hay algo ahí, algo más poderoso que tú y es lo único que te cruza por la mente, porque siempre es así, buscas respuestas de preguntas que sacas de la nada pero la nada ya no existe, ningún otro va a dártelas y ahí es donde empiezas a perderte en un mundo de posibilidades, si bien Dios es posibilidad, entonces podría ser lo que sea, nadie sabe, la presencia incomprendida, la existencia misma.   
Los ángeles no podían describir en ese momento como se veía Dios, estaban tan atónitos por su magnificencia que su luz parecía solo ser un reflejo de la del Todopoderoso. Castiel percibía más de su padre, tal vez el si podía describir, a su parecer Dios estaba feliz, y a juzgar por eso la felicidad era algo bueno. Algo que tal vez él llegara a sentir a un nivel superior.   
  
— Hijos míos, hoy mi obra y mi trabajo estarán terminados. — Esa voz era potente, majestuosa y todo se estremecía al ser tocado por ese sonido. Se dirigió a sus arcángeles y les regalo una mirada de profundo amor.

  
— A su responsabilidad queda el bienestar de la creación. Deberán crecer como hijos míos, llevando la buena enseñanza a la humanidad. — Los Ángeles aún no sabían exactamente que era la humanidad pero por ningún motivo cuestionarían a su padre, sonrieron para Él.

  
— ¡Que así sea! — contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

  
Un silencio más profundo que el habitual lleno todo, toda la existencia misma estaba en silencio y sin moverse y una luz cegadora apareció en el centro. — El alma.

  
Una presencia distinta a todo lo conocido había pasado a tomar parte de la existencia.   



End file.
